Frauenprobleme auf der Insel
by FreezersGirl55
Summary: Was in Freistunden alles für ein Schwachsinn rauskommt xD


**Frauenprobleme auf der Insel**

…_oder wozu Freistunden nützlich sind._

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Dieses…ähm…Gespräch haben das Rica und ich in der letzten Freistunde geschrieben. Die gesamte Story hat noch eine Vorgeschichte, aber dazu kommen wir gleich ;)_

_Ich wurde von Rica genötigt, dass ins Internet zu stellen…naja, was sollte ich machen? Unter schweren Erpressungen habe ich mich schließlich dazu durchgerungen und hier ist das Ergebnis!_

_Disclaimer: Mal ganz nebenbei wollte ich anmerken, dass mir aus LOST nicht mal ein klitzekleiner Sandkorn gehört…jaja…die Welt ist schon gemein…_(

_Die Vorgeschichte: _

Jen und Rica sind mit auf der Insel gestrandet. Sawyer hat nach anfänglichem Zögern schließlich Jen geheiratet, die beiden haben eine Tochter namens Lillian. Während Rica sich an Jack heranmachte und ihn schließlich auch für sich gewann. Die beiden erwarten nun ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind. Doch nach einen furchtbaren Streit schmiss Jen ihren Sawyer aus der selbstgebauten Hütte raus #shocked#. Wie geht es nun weiter? Das haben Rica und ich nun in der letzten Freistunde geschrieben…

PS: Die Vorgeschichte wurde bei ICQ geschrieben, leider hab ich das nicht abgespeichert #drop#

Nun geht aber los hier mit…#trommelwirbel#

**Frauenprobleme auf der Insel oder wozu Freistunden nützlich sind**

Rica: Schatz? Hast du eigentlich was von Jen und Sawyer gehört?

Jack: Ähm…Jen hat Sawyer rausgeschmissen, der pennt jetzt am Strand.

Rica: WAS? #entsetzt guck# #zu Jen lauf# Was hast du getan? Sawyer rausgeschmissen?

Jen: #stolz guck# Jop! Von einem Typen lass ich mich nicht niedermachen!

Rica: Süße! Du kannst doch nicht den Vater deiner Tochter vor die Tür setzen! Wer passt

denn jetzt auf Lilli auf, wenn wir wieder saufen gehen wollen?

Jen: Öhm…Jack?

Rica: Dem willst du freiwillig dein Kind anvertrauen?

Jen: Er ist schließlich Arzt und wird Lilli schon nicht abstechen, oder?

Rica: Naja, das nicht. Aber wer weiß ob er sie nicht verhungern lässt oder sie fallen lässt!

Jen: #schluck# Nee…ihr bekommt doch selbst 'n Kind!

Rica: Hm…da muss ich ihm noch viel beibringen!

Jen: Na, dann mal los, ne? Aber Sawyer setzt keinen Fuß mehr in die Hütte, bis er auf Knien

angekrochen kommt!

Rica: #überleg# Ich bin gleich wieder da! #zum Strand lauf# SAWYER! #kroisch#

Sawyer: #Ohren zuhalt# Welch dezente Stimme…

Rica: Hey! Ich will nur helfen! Willst du wieder zu Jen zurück?

Sawyer: Da muss sie schon auf Knien ankommen!

Rica: #augenverdreh# #grins# Ihr passt echt zusammen! Komm mal nachher zu Jack und mir!

Sawyer: Oha, flotter Dreier #fg#

Rica: #Sawyer hau# Aber natürlich nicht! Für wen hältst du Jack?

Sawyer: Öhm…für 'ne Schwuchtel?

Rica: #anfang zu heulen# Aber…aber…du hast ihn doch gefickt!

_(A/N: Ähm…ja…das ist auch ne nette kleine Geschichte #g#)_

Sawyer: ER hat MICH gefickt! Also, wer ist hier die Schwuchtel?

Rica: Du…du…du #Sawyer hau#

Sawyer: Ich…ich…ich! So, was ist jetzt, warum soll ich zu euch?

Rica: Omg…das wirst du dann schon sehen! Und mach dich schick.

Sawyer: Ich sehe auch in zerfetzten Klamotten gut aus!

_(A/N: Da kann ich ihm einfach nicht widersprechen #rofl#)_

Rica: #verführerisch lächel# Ich weiß…

Sawyer: #verwirrt guck# Höh? Also doch flotter Dreier?

Rica: #seufz# Jack würde das nie mitmachen…

_(A/N: Ach, aber du schon, Rica!)_

Jack: Was würde ich nie mitmachen?

Sawyer: Vergiss es, Doc. Okay, ich bin dabei.

Rica: Schööööön!

Jack: Wie? Was? Hä?

Sawyer: #fg# Vergiss es! Du checkst es eh nicht!

Jack: Hmpf…#beleidigt ist#

Abends

Rica: Jack, Schatz? Ist alles fertig? #sich in Hütte umseh#

Jack: #ächz# #an Palme zerr# #murmel# Warum tu ich das nur?

Rica: Weil du mich liebst! #Jack zuckersüß anlächel#

Jack: Ja. Leider. #g#

Sawyer: #Kopf in Zelt steck# Hallo?

Rica: Sawyer! Nein! Moment! Komm in zwei Minuten noch mal wieder! Versteck dich am

besten da hinten! Ich komm gleich! #zu Jen lauf# Süße, komm mit! #mitzerr#

Jen: Hö? Hey, what happen? I'm so scary #g#

Rica: Komm einfach mit #ins Zelt schlepp#. So, jetzt knie dich mal hin und mach die Augen zu.

Jack: Können wir? #mit Sawyer rein komm# #ihm die Augen zuhalt# Hinknien!

Jen: #nix check# Was ist hier bitte los? Das letzte Mal war ich auf den Knien, als ich mir 20

€uro von Piet verdienen wollte!

Sawyer: Und ich als ich Jen den Antrag gemacht habe…Moment mal! Jen, bist du das?

Jen: S…Sawyer! Oh shit, und ich hab das mit Piet gelabert! #drop#

Rica: Ja! Genau! #strahl# Jetzt dürft ihr eure Augen öffnen!

Jack: Na mal hoffen, dass das klappt.

Jen: #Augen aufreiß# Du! Vergiss es, ich entschuldige mich nicht als erstes!

Sawyer: Denkst du etwa ich? Ein Mann hat auch seinen Stolz!

Rica: Aufhören! Jetzt sagen wir alle auf 3 dass es uns Leid tut! 1…2…

Jen: Nö! #beleidigt wegguck#

Sawyer: Auch nö! #ebenfalls beleidigt in andere Richtung guck#

Rica: Schatz! Jetzt tu doch was! #verzweifelt auf den Boden stampf#

Jack: Öhm…will jemand Kaffee?

Jen: #drop#

Rica: JACK! Was Sinnvolles! Ihr beiden Beleidigten dreht euch sofort wieder um und

entschuldigt euch!

Jen: Mh…nö!

Sawyer: Hm, hm #Kopf schüttel#

Rica: Warum tut ihr mir das an? Ich hab alles so gut geplant! #schnüff#

Jen: #Sawyer anfauch# Super, du hast sie zum Weinen gebracht!

Sawyer: #zurück fauch# Wieso ich? Du hast dich angefangen!

Lilli: #ins Zelt krabbel# #auf Boden setz# #uns groß anseh# Mama…

Ich: #anstarr# Sie hat Mama gesagt…

Lilli: #Sawyer anguck# Daddy…

Sawyer: #entgeistert# Sie hat mich Daddy genannt…

Jen & Sawyer: #anguck# BUÄH! #in Arme fall# ES TUT MIR LEID!

Rica: LILLI! DU BIST PERFEKT! #Lilli knuddel#

Jack: Na endlich! Will wer Kaffee?

_(A/N: Ich reg mich gerade dermaßen über Ricas Rechtschreibung auf! Schlimm so was!)_

Jen: #Lilli auf den Arm nehm# Mäuschen, sag noch ma Mama!

Lilli: Mumpf pumpf #kicher#

Sawyer: #loslach#

Jen: #ihn böse anguck#

Sawyer: #still ist#

Rica: Siehst du Schatz, Kinder sind doch gut für uns! Es ist so schön, dass jetzt alles wieder

geklärt ist. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn Fiona Mami sagt #träum#

Jack: Du meinst natürlich Brandon, stimmst's?

Jen: #Augen verdreh# Jetzt geht das wieder los…

Rica: Fiona! Ein Mädchen…ein Mädchen…ein Mädchen #denk#

Jack: #seufz# Warum warten wir es nicht einfach ab? Obwohl es sowieso ein Junge wird…

Rica: NEIN! Wir müssen einfach nur fest dran glauben!

Jack: Das es ein Junge wird?

Rica: Nein, eine kleine Fiona.

Jen: #seufz# Ich geb's auf…

Sawyer: Ich auch. Darf ich wieder mit in die Hütte.

Jen: Nö #fg#.

Rica: Häh? Ihr habt euch doch entschuldigt!

Jen: Na und?

Sawyer: Okay. Dann schläfst du bei mir am Strand.

Jen: Okay #g#

Jack: Mh…ihr habt doch ne große Hütte…Rica Schatz, denkst du was ich denke?

Jen: Vergiss es gleich wieder, Jacky-Tracky. Unsere Hütte kriegt ihr nicht!

Rica: Aber Jen, wegen uns seid ihr wieder zusammen #ganz unauffällig Lilli versteck#

Jen: Nein, das sind wir wegen Lilli!

Lilli: #Rica in Arm beiß#

Rica: AUA! Hey, Süße, was machst du denn da? Hast du mich nicht mehr lieb? #mit einem

Wehe-du-sagst-jetzt-nein-Blick anseh#

Lilli: #unschuldig guck#

Sawyer: Ist sie nicht putzig? #g#

Rica: Jaaaa…Fiona #murmel# #träum#

Jack: #ängstlich guck# Die Hitze steigt ihr zu Kopf…

Boone: #angelaufen komm# #Angst hat# Jack! Shannon ist zusammen geklappt!

Rica: Wer?

Jen: #abwink# Shannon. Hat sich vermutlich nicht eingecremt. #hinter Jack her renn#

Rica: Ach so…na dann…#mit renn#

Jen: #neben Shannon hock# Shan! Ganz viele Schuhe, guck ma!

Shannon: #Augen aufreiß# WO!

Jen: #g# Nirgends. Du solltest nur wieder wach werden.

Shannon: #Augen wieder schließ# Schade #seufz#

Jen: #drop# Shan, Augen auf!

Shannon: Nenn mich nicht immer Shan! #aufsteh# #Sand von Kleidung klopf#

Jack: #nix getan hat# #doof guck#

Shannon: Toller Arzt bist du! #weg geh#

Boone: Stimmt, Jen kann das viel besser!

Rica: Hey! Macht meinen Süßen nicht so doof an!

Boone: Jen als neuer Doc…find ich cool!

Sawyer: #Jack angrins# Tja, Doc…damit bist du wohl arbeitslos!

Jack: #Schulter zuck# #weg geh#

Rica: #die anderen böse anseh# #hinterher renn# SCHATZ!

_Sooo, hier endet unser Brief. Ich könnte noch die Hochzeit von Jen und Sawyer online stellen…wenn vielleicht jemand so lieb wäre und mir erklärt, wie man mehrere Kapitel online stellt? #lüp guck# Das wäre wundervoll!_

_Ansonsten, ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review! Rica freut sich natürlich auch _xD

_Lieben Gruß von JoJo (FreezersGirl55)_


End file.
